


Infinite Disaster

by Waterfall_Creek97



Series: Just maybe... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall_Creek97/pseuds/Waterfall_Creek97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't his first time being kidnapped, and considering who he is, probably won't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts), [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/gifts).



> Potrix and Finely Honed; you guys are amazing writers. I don't review much, but this is sorta to show my appreciation for your work. Hope you enjoy.  
> I'm sorry if this seems choppy, but this is my first Avengers fic, so...Sorry.  
> All mistakes are my own

The sound of a door slamming jarred Tony from his stupor. The blind fold across his eyes kept him from seeing anything but blackness, which he would never admit, scared him more than being locked in the trunk of whatever vehicle this is. He pulled at the wire keeping his hands pulled behind him, but couldn't get them loose, neither could he get the ones around his ankles.

This wasn't his first time being kidnapped, and considering who he is, probably won't be the last. Luckily, he didn't think this time involved a cave and a prisoner going to sacrifice themselves for him. Hopefully, this one wouldn't require torture either but he wouldn't bet on it.

The trunk lid opened and Tony could feel the heat from the afternoon sun beating down on his face and arms, even if he couldn't see it. Rough hands grabbed his arms and hauled him out. Once standing his legs wobbled, the cramps in his extremities reminding him that he wasn't as young as he used to be.

One man got on either side of him, walking him inside some building if the way it suddenly became darker and cooler were any indication. He stumbled a bit but his guards (really, that was the best he could come up with right now, but considering the hard knock he took to the head nobody could blame him) kept him upright, if uncomfortable. He felt a push and landed on a chair, sending it wobbling with his weight before steadying itself. A sigh of relief barely escaped his lips, as falling would have been bad for his tied arms, before a fist landed in his stomach. A wheezing cough sounded from his lungs before he pulled himself back into a sitting position.

Once focused on his surroundings again, he realized he couldn't sense the presence of the two men anymore. An uneasy feeling flowed into him, but he pushed it back for trying to pull his bindings off again. For how long he tried this he didn't know, but by the time he was done his wrists were raw and bloody. He could feel the sticky liquid flowing down his palm and the back of his hand before hearing the gentle splash as it dripped to the ground.

A groan of frustration escaped his lips. He needed to get out of here. You'd figure these people would learn that SI didn't negotiate with terrorists. And once they did realize they wouldn't get what they want, they'd kill him. Tony pulled at the wires again, then stopped when he felt it tear deeper into his flesh and more of his life fluid leaking out of the wound.

Tony's thoughts darted to Pepper and Rhodey, his two friends who'd lasted through hell with him. They'd seen him at his best and they'd seen him at his worst and still stuck by him. He wondered if they knew he was missing by now. He'd been taken after leaving a meeting with Pepper and the board, so probably not. He wondered if they'd miss and look for him, or would they just think he finally took off on his own.

And then there were the Avengers.

He knew exactly what they would think. They'd think he left, selfishly leaving the backlash and everything to Pepper. They'd think good riddance; they didn't have to deal with his sorry ass anymore.

He knew they didn't like him. It was in the distrustful gazes from Steve, the careful tiptoeing by Clint, the glares that weren't even attempted to be hidden by Natasha, the gentle brushes off by Bruce and the total avoidance by Thor. They didn't make any effort to hide what they thought of him.

And yet, he still stayed.

He didn't know why he did really. The only thing he could figure was that he enjoyed the pain of seeing the way he looked at him. He always knew he had a masochistic side. It's why he didn't just run away from the boarding schools and his father's drunken rants when he was a child. It's why he drank to much, and didn't care if he got hurt in a battle.

Pepper says he's being ridiculous for thinking they don't like him.

Rhodey says he'd being childish and to just go talk to them.

Tony just nods when those conversations come up and pour another drink while changing the subject, but never followed they're advice. Because he knew that part of the problem is him. He drinks too much, he's too much of a smartass, he doesn't take anything seriously.

He's nothing without his suit.

Logically, he knew that Cap saying that was the scepters fault. But he had to have some sort of those feelings for him to say that right?

Tony's head jerked when he felt a palm hit the side of his face. The taste of copper filled his mouth from where his tooth cut into his cheek. He blinked in confusion, not having realized that his captors had come back. Another hand caught the side of his face when his eyes started to close.

"He's bleeding bad, Will. What do we do?" Tony heard from behind him. He struggled to remember why he was bleeding, his brain all foggy and disoriented.

"Shut up. I'm thinking." Tony heard the guy called Will growl in his buddy's direction. Tony's head lolled to the side and a soft laugh escaped him.

"Somebody doesn't like each other," He sing-songed. A fist landed on his stomach again in retaliation, but he still continued laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" "Will" growled at him, a hand wrapping around his throat. Tony blinked up at him, before giving him a bloody smile.

"You guys really can't hear the roaring outside can you?"

Will curled his hand tighter around Tony's throat, cutting of his air supply for a minute until goon #2 got his attention.

"He's right. You hear that?"

Will paused, and ran from the room, the roar of a helicopter more prominent as it echoed through what Tony now realizes is a warehouse.

How unoriginal.

Tony blinked some more as his eyes drooped, the blood loss now getting to him. He could feel the steady flow down his hand and could hear the more prominent sound of his blood dripping onto the ground.

In the background, Tony could hear shouting, and the occasional gunshot. He could something roar and a huge crash. But he couldn't bring himself to lift his head from where it had dropped onto his chest. His eyes closed briefly before the sound to the door to his room (cell really) crashing into the wall with a loud thud and a set of hands shaking him pulled him from his drifting.

"Tony, wake up. Come on buddy, stay awake for me now." Tony frowned and lifted his head slightly, his eyes meeting the concerned ones of Steve's.

Why was he concerned? He hated him.

Steve's eyes widened before hardening in resolve.

"Tony, I don't hate you."

Huh?

"Tony, you're my friend. Or, I at least hope we are friends. Tony...have you really thought that all this time?" Tony nodded, slumping into Steve when he cut his bindings off.

"You all hate me," Tony slurred, "and I can't blame you. I drink too much and I'm an asshole. Why would you guys like me?" Tony tucked his head into Steve's neck when the other man gently picked him up. He'd never tell Steve this but it felt nice to be held. He'd forgotten that over the years since the last time Jarvis held him when he was a child.

"We don't hate you and you're not an asshole. Okay, sure, you have your moments, but everyone does. Tony, you've given us your home, your time, your work. That's not an asshole. If anything, we've been the assholes for not telling you Thank you." Tony gave a small frown but stayed silent. His eyes closed and he started drifting off. But before he fell into oblivion he heard Steve whisper something to him.

"Don't think this is the end of the discussion, Tony. We'll be having a talk once your awake."

And for some reason, he was okay with that.


End file.
